


The Sharpest Lives 'verse Ebook

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Give me a shot to remember</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And you can take all the pain away from me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A kiss and I will surrender</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Lives 'verse Ebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts), [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts), [justtothesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/gifts).



> I will try my best to continue creating ebook updates as I write more stories in this 'verse.
> 
> It is available in .epub and .mobi format, but be warned, the .mobi format is not as pretty as the .epub.
> 
> It contains 34 stories, ~40,045 words, and eight pieces of awesome art.
> 
> If you have any concerns about warnings, please check out the notes on individual stories (series listing [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9343)) or email me with questions.
> 
> I'm just learning to make ebooks, so forgive any issues. :D

Comments on Josie's wonderfully amazing art should be directed to [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4511460).

Zipped epub version 1.5, 2.42 Mb, download from MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4sra497a11mvdx7/tsl15_e.zip).

Zipped mobi version 1.5, 1.79 Mb, download from MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/emu2bjsmsxm32s0/tsl15_m.zip).

If you have problems with the download links, please let me know by email (check my profile) or by commenting.

Change log:

1.0 - base version - published 08/04/15.  
1.1 - corrected typos, added pseud to Josie's name, changed an instance of Gerard to G3rard for clarity.  
1.2 - added new art by Josie.  
1.3 - credited new art.  
1.4 - added corrected art.  
1.5 - corrected typos.  



End file.
